The Roadhouse Blues
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2008 Tallie is found outside the Roadhouse, broken, bruised and bloodied. The last two years of her life have been a mystery to mom, Ellen. Dean is intrigued by her in a way he's never found before with anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Roadhouse Blues  
Rating: NC-17

Warnings: contains violence, bad language and smut

Chapters: ?/?  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Disclaimer: I own jackshit, sorry  
Summary: Tallie is found broken and bleeding after a long time missing. No one knows what happened or where she's been.  
Pairing: Dean/Tallie. Sam/OFC. But other characters are involved  
Archive: Please ask first

Written: 2008  
Feedback: as always, yes please but nits and shreds by PM only, thanks  
Author's Notes: ok, so I started out on my little fangirl trip and this story stems from a story idea within a story idea. Leave 'em alone and the plot bunnies breed rapidly. I blame Monte for the plot bunny this time.

**Chapter 1:-**

Dean got out of the Impala and carefully shut the door. Sam on the other hand got out and slammed his door hard. Dean shot his baby a soothing glance and a death glare at the oblivious Sam. Following the line of his little brother's eyes, Dean finally saw what Sam saw.

To the side of the Roadhouse, a pair of booted legs stuck out barely visible in the dark of night.

Silently, they nodded to each other and circled the bar until they each came at the legs from different angles. Even in the dark, Dean could make out the heavy – shiny – bloodstains that streaked the owner's legs. He held up his hand to Sam as a warning, and Sam nodded in reply.

"You okay there?" Dean asked the figure, closing in tighter. He was shocked to see that it was a woman, and just about every part of her was stained with fresh, wet blood. Her long dark hair hung in clumps and her hands were raw and bloody.

Still, the woman didn't move and Dean dropped down to a crouch beside her. Picking up her wrist, he checked for a pulse and found a faint thump, thump, thump pulsing away beneath her skin.

"Help me, Sammy. Let's get her inside." Dean was already pulling her into his arms and lifting her.

"She still alive?" Sammy peered at her as Dean carried her to the front of the Roadhouse.

"Barely. There's blood everywhere and I can't tell if it's hers or not."

Sam pushed open the bar door and Dean carried her through into the barely lit bustling joint.. Everyone stopped and stared like a bad movie scene.

"Whatcha got there, Dean?" Ellen's voice cut through the now silent room.

"Found her out back, leaning up against the wall. All bloodied up." Dean told her. "You got somewhere I can put here?"

Ellen stared as though she was seeing the devil himself. Her mouth dropped open in an 'o' of surprise. Jo, who had just served a customer, dropped her tray with a clatter on the ground.

Sam looked at Dean, who looked back at Sam. Both of them turned back to Ellen. "You know her?"

"Tallie." Ellen and Jo spoke together.

"Tallie?" Sam and Dean echoed in unison.

Ellen gave herself a shake and came out from behind the bar. "Follow me," she instructed them.

Ellen led the way, Dean with the Tallie, Sam and Jo tagged behind. The private quarters of the bar were upstairs, and they entered what looked like a guest room.

"Put her on the bed for me, Dean. Thanks," Ellen's voice was tainted with emotion.

"So, who is she Ellen?" Sam asked.

"She's my daughter. Jo, go fetch my medi-kit and some hot water. Now!"

Jo nodded and without a word of back-chat disappeared to fetch the tings her mother had asked for.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances again, a million questions on the tips of their tongues.

Ellen was busy kneeling by the bed, pushing the girl's hair back from her bloodstained face, forgetting Sam and Dean's existence. They could hear her faint whisper and she checked the girl – woman – for injuries.

"What happened, Ellen? And why didn't we know about her?" Dean jerked his head at the woman lay unconscious on the bed.

"Later guys, ok?" Ellen told them. "Let me see to her and then we'll talk."

Jo came bustling back into the room carrying a large medi-bag and a jug of hot water. Under her arm were rolled up towels. She gave them both a sideways glance before crouching beside her mom and helping with her sister.

Shrugging, Dean jerked his head towards the door and Sam followed his older brother out onto the landing.

"Daughter?" Dean still couldn't believe Ellen had another daughter that neither of them knew about and no one had mentioned before now.

"Got me." Sam was rubbing his forehead. "How come not even Bobby's ever mentioned her?"

"No clue, Sammy. But I know one thing, before this night's out we will know what the hell's going on."

They both wandered down to the bar and got a drink, finding a quiet corner to fill until either Ellen or Jo made their way down to start explaining. Dean had tried ringing Bobby but there'd been no answer and no one in the bar looked like they were going to talk.

An hour and three beers each later, Jo finally emerged from upstairs. "Mom told me to tell you to meet her back upstairs. Same room. She'll tell you everything." Her eyes were wet, lashes darkened by tears, face streaked and smeared with her sister's watered down blood.

Dean was up and on his feet in an instant. He was already half way upstairs before Sam managed to unfold himself from the low seat he'd been occupying. "Jo? You okay?"

"I can't do this, Sam. I can't keep holding mom up all the time. Everyone thinks she's this strong woman, able to keep everything together…but she isn't. First Dad, now Tallie." Jo was mumbling more to herself than she was talking to Sam. Big tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she sniffed hard, swallowing back the sob that was choking her.

"Jo…why don't we know about Tallie?" Sam asked.

"Ask mom. She'll explain everything. I need to…err…I need…I" The sob flowed out roughly between deep panting breaths.

"You need to sit down and breathe."

"I'm okay, Sam. I'm just so relieved that she's ok. I thought she was dead. We all did. You'd better get up there or mom'll be complaining that she has to say everything twice – and you know how much she hates that." She tried to smile through her tears.

Sam nodded and took the stairs two at a time to join Dean at the door of the bedroom they'd left Tallie and Ellen in.

"How's Jo?" Dean asked as he knocked on the door.

"I think she's shocked more than anything. Said Ellen'll explain everything."

The door creaked open a few inches and Ellen's weary face peeked out. "C'mon in boys," she spoke in a hushed voice as if a sleeping child lay beyond not an unconscious woman.

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled into the nearest corner. His eyes were on the pale figure now tucked up under the covers. Her face was covered in a mass of purplish bruises, her lip spilt and he guessed swollen. Her neck bore a welt obviously caused by some sort of chain as the pattern could be easily seen. Her wrists had been bound for some time, bruises and open sores marred the white skin.

"Wow," Sam exclaimed when he saw her.

"Yeah," Ellen answered. "Someone went to work on my baby. Made a mess out of her. Broken ribs, broken nose, cuts and bruises all over her. But I'm guessing most of that blood that was on her belonged to whatever she killed."

"Start at the beginning Ellen. How come we know nothing about her?" Dean's voice was stern, firm.

"To be honest, didn't seem much point mentioning her. Thought she was dead long ago. She was always the headstrong one. Think Jo's a handful? Well, she's a mommy's girl compared to this wild thing lay here." She paused and turned to smile down at her daughter. "She was always off hunting. Nothing would stop her. She'd hear tales down in the bar, other hunter's bragging about their kills and she had to be off the moment she turned 18. Then, two years ago, one of her friend's got herself killed by a particularly nasty vampire. Tallie was out here so fast the only thing we saw was dust. It was the last time we saw her. Hunter's passing through hadn't head anything about her…nobody had. It was like she'd just disappeared off the face of the earth. Till tonight."

"But why not tell us?" Sam asked quietly.

"Didn't seem much point to be honest. It'd been hard enough losing Bill. Losing my baby was just too much."

Dean shuffled from foot to foot as the biggest questioned burned like ashes on his tongue. "Ellen, you said vampires…"

"I've checked every inch of her body. No sign at all that's been bitten. Her eyes haven't changed as far as I can tell, though they are pretty swollen up."

"That's good. That's a start." Dean eyes were locked on Tallie, pale on the dark blue sheets.

"I want you two to find who – what – ever did this and kill those sons of bitches." She spat the words out at Dean and Sam. "I want you both here when she wakes up. And when she's told you what she knows, I want you out there, hunting the bastards and make them suffer for every bruise and cut and broken bone they've given her. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison.

It was going to be a long night at the Roadhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:-**

Dean woke up first. He stretched and every joint popped in annoyance at movement so early on. It took him a moment to remember that he'd finally fallen asleep in a small chair and not a semi-comfortable motel room somewhere. Cracking one eye open, he peered round the room and saw Sam, still asleep, propped up uncomfortably against the wall like some sort of abandoned rag doll. A gigantic one, to be exact.

Ellen was asleep with her head on Tallie's bed. That was when he remembered Tallie. Bloodied and broken thing left huckered up by the side of the Roadhouse. He dropped his head into his palm when he remembered what they'd been doing there in the first place.

Ash. He and Sammy had come to see Ash about some demon somewhere – hell if he remembered now. Sammy'd probably remember if he ever woke up. Dean swore his kid brother could sleep anywhere, anyhow.

Just as he considered how hard it would be to unfold himself from the chair, he saw Tallie's hand twitch and her eyelids fluttered open, then closed again as if the effort to open them and keep them open was too much.

Ellen must have felt her daughter move because she snapped awake in an instant.

"Tallie?" Ellen's voice was raspy and dry against the silence. "Tallie, baby, wake up." She was stroking the bruised hand she still clutched tightly. "Dean, you awake?"

"Just about," he winced at the sound of his own less that perfect voice. "She ok?"

"Not sure. How 'bout you get Jo to fetch some fresh water up. Make some oatmeal. Something…anything…" Ellen told him.

Tallie stirred again, this time fighting her heavy eyelids harder. "Mom?"

"Oh baby," Ellen let tears roll unchecked down her cheeks.

Dean made his way to the door, ironing out the kinks in his spine with each step he took. As he passed the bed, he glanced at Tallie. She had the most hauntingly beautiful eyes he'd ever seen on anyone. And, he noted before he pulled the door shut behind him, the brightest, greenest colored eyes – a shade he'd never seen before.

Downstairs, Jo was already in the kitchen, looking busy but apparently getting nothing done.

"You doin' ok, Jo?" he asked her quietly, trying not to make her jump out of her skin.

"Dean." She turned to face him and he could see the effects of what crying all night did to someone's eyes. They were red, puffed and dull. Usually they were bright and full of fire.

"Oh heck, Jo," he marched over to her and gave a stilted hug – usually the only time he got this close to a woman was when, well, not now. Drawing away, he looked at her and his mind weighed up how different Jo and Tallie were physically. One was as blonde as the other was dark. They were like chalk and cheese.

Scrunching up his face, he remembered what he'd come down for. "Ellen asked for water and oatmeal or something. For your sister. You know that still sounds weird when I say it."

Jo nodded and pointed to a tray on the table. On it was a carafe of water, coffee and toast and a bowl of oatmeal. "I had to do something," she explained.

"Did you sleep at all?" Dean asked her.

"Some. Not much. No," she answered. "Is she awake yet?"

"Your sister? I think she's just starting to wake up now. That's why your mom…'

"You'd better take this up to her then, before she starts screaming."

"Are you gonna be ok?" He gave her one last look from the door way and when she nodded her head, he nodded in reply and took the tray back upstairs.

Tallie was struggling to sit up though the pain caused by her ribs was evident on her face. Ellen was struggling to make her lie back down and Sam was rubbing a hand through his mop of hair with a slightly scared look on his face.

"Tell her she should be lying down, Dean," Ellen barked when he came in the bedroom.

Dean switched from Ellen to Tallie to Ellen again. As scared as he was of Ellen, the look in Tallie's eye was far worse. Swallowing, "I think maybe it might be wise to let her sit up. At least that way, she won't choke on the oatmeal."

"I hate oatmeal," Tallie growled, wincing. "I'll have the coffee, though." She eyed the steaming mug hopefully. "Who the hell are these two morons, anyway?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester. John Winchester's boys." Ellen explained.

"And they are here because?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"Because they sometimes come to talk to Ash, among other things, so be cool, okay Tallie?"

Tallie rolled her eyes, clutched her ribs and made a reach for the mug of coffee again.

"Listen, lovely as this family reunion is…is anybody going to explain to us what the hell happened to Tallie?" Dean's level of frustration was building.

"Okay, okay, okay. Have the coffee, Tallie," and Ellen handed her the coffee and settled back in her chair. "Tell the boys what happened, honey."

Tallie sipped the coffee as though it tasted of heaven. "It started off like a normal hunt. We were after a gang of vampires out West. Me and my partner Guilon. We tracked them down and had them cornered. Called for back-up when we realized how many there were but it was still a slaughterhouse. Guilon was killed. Tortured. They bled him dry and then ripped her apart. Would've done me too if Lenore and her crew hadn't rescued me."

"Lenore?" Sam said in hushed tones. "I always wondered what happened to her after Gordon tried to kill her."

"Oh she's fine. She's great in fact. Thanks to you guys, I hear." Tallie told them. "She has quite a band of her Veggie Vamps together now. Found somewhere safe to hide out."

"That's all well and good but doesn't explain why you were gone so long," Ellen tried to smooth back her daughter's tangled hair, but was met with a bat of the hand.

"Look it doesn't matter. Apart from a few bruises, I'm ok. In fact, all I need is a shower and something decent to eat and I'm good to go." She had a defiant look in her eyes that reminded Dean of both Ellen and Jo.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, young lady," Ellen snorted. "You're damn well gonna stay in that bed – and I _will_ cuff you if I havta – until you are healed. And I _do_ want to know where you've been for the last God-knows how long."

"Maybe we should just wait downstairs," Dean skirted towards the door. "We came to see Ash last night; maybe we should just go see if he's around. It doesn't seem like we're needed here."

"Yeah, some demon attacked a bunch of old people in a home out West. We were hoping Ash might be able to help us narrow down exactly what kind of demon it is, and…" Sam was cut off by Ellen.

"Sorry boys, Ash is outta town. Some of his buddies showed up and he took off for a couple of days. Can you stick around for a while?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, a raised eyebrow or two and a silent communication. "Twenty-four hours max," Dean told her. "Then we'll have to be going."

"Fair enough," Ellen accepted. "You can have one of the guest rooms for the night. Get Jo to sort you one out. And thanks guys."

Dean and Sam nodded at the two women and left the bedroom.

For reasons Dean couldn't understand, he was inexplicably drawn to Tallie, and he couldn't quite figure it out yet. Twenty-four hours would give him time to figure it out. And maybe if he and Sam weren't in the room, Ellen might be able to find out just what had been going on in Tallie's life while she'd been gone.

They were used to the unexplained. They were hunters after all. Pretty much the norm, the unexplained. But for some reason, Dean wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:-**

It was after opening when Ellen finally came down. It had taken her _that_ long to get Tallie to finally talk about what had happened. It hadn't been as shocking a revelation as she'd expected, especially knowing how headstrong Tallie could be. But she did need to find the boys and update them, and hopefully let them be on their way.

She found Sam sat at one of the tables with his laptop in front of him, a half-eaten plate of spaghetti and meatballs beside him and his dad's journal spread out across his knees as he researched something online.

"Hey Ellen, everything ok?" He asked as she walked by.

"Where's your brother, Sam?" She asked, looking round the bar.

"He, uh, went to the bathroom. Want me to fetch him?" Sam confessed.

"No, I'll wait. Might as well tell you everything at the same time," she told him and waved at the bar for more beers to be brought over to the table.

"How is she Ellen? She looked pretty rough when we found her but she didn't seem to bad this morning."

"Yeah, she's not as bad as she looked. I figured most of the blood on her wasn't hers 'cause when I cleaned her up, all there were small grazes." Ellen explained.

"Ellen," Dean said, as he reappeared at the table the same time as three fresh bottled of beer. "Anything new to tell us?"

Ellen brought the bottle to her mouth and swallowed long and hard before she answered them. "Okay. Tallie finally admitted what had happened. She told us she fell in with Lenore's crowd, but she didn't tell us everything. Seems she developed a 'thing' for one of the – oh God, I can't believe I'm going to say this – other vampires in the group."

She paused as both Dean and Sam swapped glances and 'what-the-fucks'. "She went on to tell me that they ran into a bunch of seriously nasty vampires out in California. They took offense to Lenore's group not feeding from humans and they were really pissed when they realized that one of them had a human lover: Tallie."

"Well, yeah, they're not exactly the friendliest bunch to get on the wrong side of," Dean muttered. It bothered him way more than it should that Tallie – a stranger – would set up house with a vampire. It bothered him greatly that she would sleep with the living dead. He swallowed the entire contents of his bottle just to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth.

"Well, anyway, things got nasty and the renegade vampires laid siege on Lenore's vampires and it resulted in losses on both sides, including this Michael that Tallie was, well, involved with. She says since then, all she's done is hunt them down and kill them, one by one, until two nights ago when she got the last one. Got one of Lenore's men to drop her off here and then told them to get outta here before someone mistook them for a bloodsucker."

"Wow," Sam exclaimed. "That's some story. But it doesn't sound like you'll need us to stick around any longer then."

"Nope. You boys could be on your way tonight and get to wherever it was you were heading, or you could stay here tonight and set off first thing. It's up to you; your rooms are all set up for you now." Ellen told them, rising from her seat. "I'll be behind the bar. Just let me know when make your mind up."

She left them sat at the table and sent two more beers over for them.

* * *

oooOooo

"We should get going, dude," Sam suggested. "We should be following up on that lead."

"That lead's dead, Sammy. I think we should hang around here for at least another twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Make sure Tallie didn't leave any of the vampires alive for them to come looking for her." Dean drank the beer and avoided his brother's eyes.

"What? That leads not dead at all…oh…" Sam finally clicked what was going on with his brother. "Or we could just hang around here, like you said."

"That's settled then, Sammy. A nice soft bed for the night two nights in a row," Dean smiled.

Ok, Sam had to admit he was now officially worried. Dean usually only got this happy when there was something big, bad and nasty to kill. Dean did not go sappy over girls and he certainly didn't give up a possible hunt for one, either.

* * *

oooOooo

No matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn't get to sleep. Maybe it was the nice soft mattress he wasn't used to but he could not get comfortable. He'd spent the last hour tossing and turning, throwing the covers off, only to fling them back on when he started shivering.

Cursing under his breath, he finally gave up and dragged his ass out of bed and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt that he'd thrown on the floor earlier. His new plan was to raid the kitchen and fix a snack guaranteed to put him out like a light.

Tiptoeing downstairs, Dean was surprised to find a light coming out from under the kitchen door. Not wanting to come under the scrutiny of Sam's know-it-all glances, he was about to quietly head back to bed when he heard a soft hum that stopped him in his tracks.

He recognized Tallie's voice through the door, and paused to listen. She was humming what sounded like Foreigner to herself as she moved around the room.

Before he could decide whether to intrude or not, she door swung open and she grinned at him. "Want a sandwich?"

"How'd you know I was there?" he grinned back. His eyes darted from her head to her feet in a silent appraisal of goods. Not as tall as he'd imagined, maybe 5'2", no more than 5'4". Long dark curls the color of chocolate – and damn, he did like chocolate. Green eyes, freckles, faintly tanned skin and a penchant for men's pajamas.

"I always know. I seem to have a sixth sense when people are creeping up on me," she admitted.

"Oh God," Dean mumbled. "Don't tell me you see dead people too."

Tallie laughed. "Er, no. No dead people as far as a I know. Just always seem to know when peoples are creeping up on me. Saved my ass more than a few, you know?" She sat down, wincing as the obvious pain from her ribs pinched her.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed and sat down opposite her.

Tallie pushed a sandwich across the table to him and took a bite out of her own. "So," she said when she'd swallowed her mouthful. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope. I figure I'm just not used to a nice soft bed anymore." He explained as he took a large bite of the sandwich. She'd set out to sodas for them and he popped the top on his and took a long drink.

"Mmmm, soft beds. Something you really miss, huh?"

Dean noticed the teasing tone in her voice and in her eyes. "I like to be comfortable when I'm lay," he teased back.

"I'll just bet you do," she laughed again and carried on eating her sandwich.

Dean decided he liked her laugh. It had more than a hint of mischief in it, and for some reason, that made him comfortable to be around her.

Lord knows, there weren't many people other than Sammy, and maybe Bobby, he actually liked to be around. Somehow he felt drawn to Tallie, even if the whole idea of her making house with a vamp made his blood n cold.

There was just something about her that reminded Dean of himself. He just wasn't sure what it was yet, but he could feel the loneliness come off her in waves. He wondered if all hunters came with that sixth sense.

"You don't need to stare at me, you know. If you want to know anything, just ask," she smirked.

Dean hadn't realized he'd been staring, but he had been. Couldn't help it. The more he looked at her, the more he felt that familiar tingle in his groin. Yep, it was safe to say he was slightly more than a little interested in her. He'd tried to remember how she'd felt in his arms when he'd carried her into the Roadhouse, but truth be told, he hadn't been able to see past the blood – and that kinda sorta made him seem a little shallow.

They finished their sandwiches and sodas at the same time, and to save Tallie the effort, Dean took the plates and put them in the sink, slinging the empty soda cans in the trash.

"We should get back to bed, huh?" Tallie said, her voice quavering as she stood, hand pressed hard against her ribs.

"Hey, ok, steady," Dean told her as he darted around the table and supported her. The sudden flash of fury in her eyes had him backing off just as quickly. "Sorry. Just trying to help."

Tallie shook her head, "I guess I'm used to do everything by myself. You adapt. I'm sure you get that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get that," he told her, but silently he thought: _'but I got Sammy too.'_

"Ok then. Good night, Dean," she whispered and left him alone in the kitchen with wild thoughts running through his head. He doubted any bed would ease his ache tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:-**

Sometime during the night, Dean woke, wrapped in a tangle of damp sheet. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart was. Damn it, he hated nights like these. Nightmares were things kids had, not grown men. The heat always made him have nightmares, always had.

With a grunt, he hauled himself out of bed and padded to the open window. Pushing it open as wide as it would go; Dean leaned out hoping to catch a breeze that would cool him down. There was no breeze, just more of the same stifling air that seemed to burn his lungs every time he breathed in.

Along with the heat and the nightmares, Dean was restless. They never seemed to stay in any one place for long, him and Sammy. A week tops. He'd only been here a couple of days and already the open road called to him.

Sam had been right – just like he always was, but Dean would be damned before he'd admit that aloud – they should pack up and head out West, kill some fucking demons and not hang around here, wanting things they couldn't have, wouldn't ever have.

He'd been so lost in his tangled thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open and close, or the footsteps quietly padding over the carpeted floor. It was only the hand on his shoulder making him jump that stirred him from his thinking.

"You ok? I heard sounds like you were having a nightmare," Tallie whispered, her hand still burning a brand on his shoulder.

"Restless. Heat," Dean mumbled, spinning round to face her and inadvertently knocking her hand off him, and the place she'd touched felt instantly cold. He noticed the pajamas she'd had on earlier had disappeared and she was now in just a vest top and shorts. Scratches and grazes seemed to tattoo her arms in a strange sort of tribal design.

Tallie nodded, accepting his word without any further questioning. She knew he'd had a nightmare. She'd had enough of them herself to recognize the sounds of tormented sleep. But she could let it drop.

The hand she'd touched him with clenched by her side, still damp with his sweat. She moved to stand by him at the windowsill, their arms touching, fingertips moving against each others.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Dean mumbled as quietly as he could manage considering how dry his throat felt.

"Hard to sleep when your ribs are broken. Can't lie down, can't get comfortable any which way, so I gave up…plus, I can always sleep when I'm dead." A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"I guess," he empathized. "The heat doesn't help much either, huh?"

"Nope," she agreed. "The heat has me as horny as hell."

Dean gulped audibly making her chuckle again.

"Pity it hurts too much to do anything about it," she added, turning and smiling at him as he stared open-mouthed at her. "Yeah, shockingly, women get horny too."

"You're something else," he smirked. As he watched her, he was aware of the growing hardness pressing against the thin, damp fabric of his shorts. As she stood sideways on to him, he could see her nipples harden and pucker through her vest top, inviting him to explore further.

"I know," she smirked back at him. "Pity we can't do anything about it until my ribs heal. Listen, it's gonna be boring around here waiting…so, why don't you and Sam go kill something big and bad. Then you can come back here and tell me the details, and get me all hot and horny again. Maybe by then we can do something about it."

Dean just about choked. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of the flirts and innuendos. He was the one to do the flirting, and innuendos were far too subtle.

He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but their fingers had laced together and her hand felt small but strong in his. Unable to stop himself, Dean bought his lips down to hers.

Tallie let go of his hand to bring them both up to his waist to steady herself as she stood in tiptoes to reach his kiss. She felt his hands slide into her hair, cradling her head as their kiss deepened. Their tongues met, tasted, tangled, darted and retreated.

Dean pulled her roughly into him, grinding his hips against her belly, letting her feel how hard he was before a groan brought him sharply to his senses.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I guess…I mean…I forgot…shit." He mumbled with his forehead against hers and his grip loosened.

"It's ok, Dean. It's my fault. If I hadn't wanted you to kiss me I wouldn't have come in here." She admitted quietly. "You're not used to having to take things slowly are you?"

Dean shook his head, slowly and deliberately. It was true; his world consisted of the here and now. Waiting until later could mean missing out. "It's a first for me," he finally admitted.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Tallie suggested, pulling away and walking over to his bed, and then gingerly climbing into it. "Hot monkey sex is out but there's nothing to stop us sleeping together."

"Oh hell, you're mom will kill me if she finds me in bed with her daughter – her injured daughter," Dean sniggered and climbed in behind her. His arms gently snaked around her and he waited for her to shift against him as she comfied herself. "I thought you couldn't get comfortable in bed, anyways."

"I couldn't, but I'm so tired. I'd rather try and get comfortable with you than on my own. And I thought you could use the distraction," she admitted.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her gently below her ear before settling down against her back.

By the time he finally fell asleep, nightmares were the last thing on his mind.

oooOooo

When he woke up, the room had reach stifling levels and his bed was devoid of his sleeping partner. The heat of her body remained on his skin, like a promise of things to come. And her scent still lingered on his body and on the bedclothes, and as he buried his face against her pillow, his body reacted by growing hard in an instant.

Before he could do anything about it, there was a knock at the door, followed by Sam sticking his head around the frame. "You up yet?"

Dean groaned and buried himself deeper in the cocoon of the bed sheets. "NonotawakegoawaySam," he mumbled grumpily.

"Listen," Sam said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "I got a call from Connor this morning. You remember Connor from that job involving that poltergeist – the one who had a thing for blondes. Well, anyway, he's got a problem with a particularly vengeful spirit and asked us to help him. I told him we could be there within the day, Okay?"

"Whatever, Sammy," Dean growled. "I need coffee, and none of your fancy half-decaff, double vanilla crap either."

"You want coffee, you get up and get it yourself. And I'd seriously recommend a shower, 'cause Dean, you stink." Sammy laughed and ducked out of the room as a pillow flew through the air and thumped against the closed door.

Okay, he could do shower but no way could he make it downstairs for coffee until his eyes actually opened more than a crack. The cool water was a welcome relief from the incessant heat, but it didn't fuel his desire for a swift intake of caffeine.

He dressed, his skin still damp, in fresh jeans and a clean t-shirt, and made his way downstairs to find a busy kitchen. Jo and Ellen were discussing the best way to cook eggs, while Tallie and Sam joked about something or other but he couldn't hear. All he could see was Tallie…

"You want some breakfast before you head out, Sunshine?" Ellen smiled, noticing the looks exchanged by her eldest daughter and Dean.

"Sure. And coffee, please," he answered, sitting down at the large table. There was something so surreal about the situation that struck him, sitting around the table like some sort of dysfunctional family – but it was the closest he and Sam would ever get to one now that their dad was gone.

"Sam says you're heading off this morning," Tallie caught his eye and held it confidently.

"So I hear," he muttered, tucking into his bacon and eggs.

"Will you be coming back?" As she spoke again, everyone else fell silent as they waited for Dean to answer.

"I guess, I mean, we still need to see Ash about that demon with a fetish for old people…so, yeah," he avoided looking at anyone but Tallie.

"Hmm, I think my ribs are healing pretty quickly," she smirked and picked up her mug of coffee.

Sam and Ellen rolled their eyes simultaneously, but no one saw Jo wipe away the single tear that slipped from the corner of her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:-**

"Natallie Anne Harvelle, get your butt downstairs right now," Ellen shouted upstairs.

Tallie froze mid-walk to her closet. It was the moment she had been waiting for ever since Sam, and - more to the point – Dean had left. She grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and slid quickly into them, pulling one of Dean's t-shirts she snagged secretly from his duffle. Yeah, she knew that bordered on stalkery but hell, she loved the smell of him and it had been a long time since she'd actually enjoyed smelling anything. There'd been a time not so long ago when she swore the only thing she'd ever be able to smell again was the after-smell of spent sulpher. Dean's heady masculine scent was like heaven to her nose, and she was damned if she was gonna let herself feel guilty for stealing his shirt.

"Natallie Anne Harvelle, I will not call you a third time. You get your butt down here right this second." Her mom shouted again, but this time, if possible, the tone was even harsher.

Scowling, she grabbed a light sweater and pulled it over head, hiding the evidence. Her ribs ached and pulled as she stretched but Tallie ignored it and made her way downstairs. This was not going to be fun.

As Tallie passed by, Jo stood smirking behind the bar as she dried last nights glasses and stacked them back on the shelves ready for later. Tallie sneered back and practically slammed the door to the kitchen open.

Ellen was sat at the table nursing a mug of black coffee and a soured expression. "Sit," she growled, jumping as the door hit the tiled kitchen wall. There was another mug of coffee placed at the opposite end of the table.

Tallie sat, wrapped her hands around the mug of milky white coffee and bought it up to her lips, sipping the welcoming warmth.

"We need to talk," Ellen stated the obvious. "This thing with Dean, Tallie, it has to stop. Are you listening to me? You cannot get involved with him."

"I kinda think I'm old enough to make my own choices, don't you momma?"

Ellen slammed her mug down onto the table, the contents swishing over the side to leave a muddle puddle. "No! Not this time," she spat. "The Winchester's are nothing but trouble. And as much as I like them – and I do like them – I cannot let you get mixed up with them. And, if you've forgotten, it was their daddy that got your daddy killed."

"I haven't forgotten at all, but you can't blame them for that…and we don't even really know what happened. And anyway, just so as you know, nothing happened with Dean…" Tallie remembered all too well what happened with her daddy, but the things she'd seen – killed – had altered all her perspectives on life, and she'd sensed something in Dean. She'd got the feeling that the Dean Winchester that everyone saw wasn't the Dean Winchester she saw.

"That's only because your damn ribs held you back. Don't think I don't know you snook into his room late last night, madam. This is no whorehouse, and next time they are passing through, you will _not_ take up where you both left off. You got that?" Ellen's lips were drawn into a thin line with simmering anger.

Tallie shrugged, "Well, I've never done it in the back seat of an Impala before."

"God damn it. Tallie, this is not a game. This is serious. You will end up completely broken by getting involved with Dean, don't you get that. I don't want to see you any more broken than you already are. You're my daughter and I love so much I'd die to protect you." She sighed; the strain of getting Tallie to listen to her was wearing thin.

"Is that what you think? That I'm broken? Oh hell momma, I'm so far from being broken that you have no idea. Everything I've done has made me stronger, tougher. Don't bother with anymore lectures, as soon as I'm healed, I'm outta here. Outta your hair," she stood up, pushing the chair so that it scraped across the tiled floor. "I shouldn't have come back here."

"Yes, baby, you should," Ellen softened, standing and reaching round the table to pull her eldest daughter into her arms. "I don't want you to go yet. Please stay Tallie, please."

"I'll think about it," Tallie whispered into her momma's shoulder.

oooOooo

Sam eyed his brother suspiciously as Dean drove the Impala at breakneck speed towards the Hicksville town Connor had called them from. He wasn't sure what was more disconcerting: Dean smiling non-stop or Dean humming along to Faith Hill's 'This Kiss' on the radio.

"Dude, will you stop that," Sam spluttered.

"What? Stop what?" Dean threw his brother a confused look. "I'm not doing anything Sammy."

"For the gazllionth time, it's just Sam. And stop humming along to this god damn song already."

"Now what you got against the lovely Miss Hill, Sammy," he emphasized his brother's name.

"Dude, it's just not right," Sam scowled and grabbed the box of tape cassettes and started rifling through them looking for something less, well, cheerful.

"Sammy, you need to lighten up," Dean chuckled and took the tape his little brother held out to him. "AC/DC. Good choice, Sammy." He slid it into the slot and the tones of Back in Black blasted out and filled the car with mullet rock's finest.

"Dean, what the hell has gotten into you? Ever since we…oh…" Sometimes Sam could be the densest dude around. "Tallie?"

"Ain't she great, Sammy?" Dean continued to grin insanely. "You should see her collection of weapons. I always thought dad was the most anally obsessed about weapons but she beats him hands down."

Sam's eyebrows shot up under his bangs. Tallie was certainly not Dean's usual type of bang-buddy, and to be honest, this was a whole new side of Dean he was seeing. It was interesting to say the least, like a new source of research.

"And dude, is she hot or what?"

Sam looked at Dean and threw him the 'what-the-fuck' face.

"Well, she is. I wanna get this job done, and then head straight back to the Roadhouse to collect on my promise."

"Dean, Ellen will hand your ass back to you on a plate, and that's if you're lucky enough to have anything to hand back. You think she's just gonna let you--" he made a coughing, wheezing noise before carrying on, "--fuck her daughter."

"Dude, I'm gonna pretend that you did not just say that, and the first gas station we come to I am going to wash your mouth out with soap." Dean laughed heartily.

"Whatever Dean," Sam rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, Dean still treated Sam like he was thirteen years old.

"I'd love to see her kick ass. Seriously, can you see that tiny little thing kicking vampire butt? Man, that still gets funnier every time I hear it. Vampires," and he let out another hearty laugh.

But Sam had to agree with Dean on that last issue. Watching her fight could be very interesting, but not for the same reasons as his brother wanted to watch though. She'd had a lot of experience fighting vampires, and both he and Dean could probably learn a lot from her.

"Hey Sammy, you ever feel like you want more?" Dean's question had come out of the blue.

Sam pondered for a moment and then looked across at Dean to see what expression he wore. His brother was serious. "More than what, Dean?"

"More than hunting. More than just the same things each days…ahhh, ignore me little brother. I didn't get much sleep last night and I get to thinking too much when I'm tired." Dean did his best to pass off the remark.

"Want me to drive so you can catch up. We've still got a ways to go yet," Sam offered, not expecting Dean to say yes, but he was full of surprises this morning.

He pulled over as soon as he could and they switched seats, with Dean snuggling down into the seat and quickly falling asleep to the gentle purr of the Impala's engine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:-**

Tallie was starting to get cabin fever. The Winchester boys had been gone for five whole days now, and she couldn't help hope they would be back soon. Her ribs had almost healed fully thanks to her mom's in insistence that she do nothing but lie down, and boy was she sick of lying down – alone.

Her current options included watching more daytime TV, but hell, there was only so much Oprah or Dr. Phil she could watch before retching; teasing Jo, that was always a good one, especially since she'd figured out that Jo fancied Dean something crazy; or head out into town and hook with Bobby for a few beers and a catching up session.

With a quick glance around the four walls that contained her, Tallie hopped off the bed, grabbed her sandals, jacket and headed downstairs. For once, Jo was nowhere to be seen and after a quick look around, neither was her mom so she knocked quietly on Ash's door and waited.

"Ahh Tallie," Ash said, opening the door a crack and peeking out. "And what can I do for you?"

Tallie grinned as a woman's soft voice called Ash's name from the darkened depths of his room. "Just let my mom know I'm heading out to Bobby's for a bit. I'll be back before dark, okay?"

"You got it," he winked at her, grinning as the female voice called out that the bed was getting cold without him. "You…err…want anything else cause, you know, I ain't got no pants on and it's kinda drafty in this doorway."

"Umm no. Okay. Have fun, stud muffin," Tallie laughed, shaking her head as she walked away. She heard the door click as it closed. Ash was rarely without a bed partner, it seemed all the girls loved a geek – even a geek with a mullet.

Tallie pulled open the garage door, and selected her drive for the day: an ancient green jeep. Everybody else hated the thing but she loved the raw purr of its engine. Sliding behind the wheel, she slid the key into the ignition and turned, waiting for the heavy roll over of the engine.

Immediately, and surprisingly, it kicked straight into life and the soft slow steady purr of the engine soothed her instantly.

"Kept it ticking over in case you made it back," her momma's voice came from out of the shadows of the garage.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate that," Tallie replied.

"You heading out somewhere?"

"I couldn't find you so I left a message with Ash. I thought I'd have a ride out to Bobby's, you know, for a change of scenery and all," she explained.

"But you're coming back?" Ellen's eyes searched the back of the jeep for bags, or any other evidence of escape.

"Yes," Tallie sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm coming back. I'll be back before dark."

"Good. I'll see you later then," Ellen patted the hood of the crappy army-issue green jeep and took a step back, sliding into the shadows again.

"Bye mom," Tallie barely whispered, slamming the vehicle into gear and hightailed it out of the garage and down the road towards Bobby's place.

She loved being on the road, the endless highways that stretched out in front of her and the wind in her hair. There was nothing better than the freedom she felt when there was nothing but asphalt in her near future. Many a time she had wondered why she was so different from her mom and sister, why she was the one who was more like her father, why she couldn't be the good sister like Jo.

But it didn't really do any good to think too deeply about this kind of thing. She was what she was and that was all there was to the matter.

Truth be told, if she wasn't waiting on a little playtime fun with the rather too cute Dean Winchester, she'd be heading off on a hunt now. Her ribs were mended enough for them to not bother her any more, and she was more than ready for some rough and tumble between the sheets, followed by a little rough and tumble with some shitty little demon, or vampire, or anything she could take her anger out on.

Smiling at the thought of a very naked Dean beneath her, she pulled into Bobby's scrap yard and brought the ancient jeep to a screeching halt outside the place her favorite uncle called home. Okay, technically, he wasn't her uncle but in her heart, he would be forever Uncle Bobby.

The door swung open and there he was, capped head and two beer's swinging from his hand as if he'd been expecting her – which of course he had. Ten to one, Ellen had called him.

"Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise?" he drawled roughly.

"Would've been here sooner, but you know mom and her tight leash. She rung you, huh?" Tallie slid smoothly out of the driver's seat and took the bottle of beer from Bobby, chinking it against his affably before following him inside the house.

"She did. And it's only because she cares 'bout ya," his voice had that firm tone he always adopted when he talked about Ellen. "So, yer gonna stick around some this time, or yer gonna be outta here as soon as she turns her back again?"

"You know I'm no good in one place for long, Bobby," she smiled and sipped her beer. "Makes me antsy having to stay anywhere for more than a few days. I'd rather be out on the road and than stuck in the same stuffy four walls cause it makes me feel like I'm suffocating, you know?"

"Yeah, I know all right. You're just like your daddy. Like trying to tame a damn wild animal. Can't be done," he smiled, moving a pile of dusty books so she could sit down.

"Anyway, enough about me cos I'm never gonna change. What about you? You keeping ok? And this place looks like it needs a thoroughly good clean out…or at least a good dusting." She ran her finger along the edge of the mantle pausing to pick up a picture of Bobby when he was younger, with his wife beside him, both smiling – a sign of happier times when the only thing they'd had to worry about back then was which patterned wallpaper to hang in the lounge.

Bobby watched her carefully. She was the same old Tallie, but different. The light in her eyes didn't shine quite so bright, and the tone of her voice wasn't quite as convincing as it used to be. "Don't diss the books girlie, those books have come in very handy over the years," he patted a pile beside him affectionately.

They sat together comfortably for the rest of the day, chatting, catching up and eating before the evening spelled her return to the Roadhouse.

On the drive back, she couldn't help but think about Dean again. The man was obviously a babe-magnet, which must explain her attraction to him. Or maybe it was that she saw something of herself in him. Whatever it was, she hoped he'd soon swing by the Roadhouse again so she could put him to good use satiating her sudden hormonal overdrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean collapsed wearily against the side of the Impala at the same time as Sam slumped beside him. They were breathless and exhausted, bruised and beaten, and covered in slimy ectoplasm.

"Fuck. I hate ghosts," Dean grumped, pouted and running his fingers through the goo coating his jeans and then wiping them down his shirt.

"I'm gonna havta agree with you on that one, Dean. Give me a demon any day. Much easier to wash the smell of sulpher out of our clothes and they don't goo on anything they touch. I bet ectoplasm takes a lot more scrubbing, that's if it comes out at all. And these are my last pair of decent jeans, too. I wonder if Bobby knows what'll get it out, there must be something cause I bet soap won't…"

"Dude, do you _ever_ stop and listen to yourself? You're gonna make someone a wonderful wife one day," Dean rolled his eyes at his dork of a brother. "And you know you stink, right?" Dean chuckled, plucking at his own clothes and sniffing them.

"What? And you don't think you do?" Sam quipped, giving his brother a shove.

"Think we'd better take a shower and get changed before we drive back to the Roadhouse," Dean mumbled as he pulled himself up off the ground and dusted himself off as best he could before sliding behind his baby's wheel.

Sam rolled his eyes, he'd hoped that this hunt had got Dean back into the swing of demon-hunting and out of the Tallie-hunting, but it seemed it had failed. Dean's eyes blazed with lust, and even if he swore on their mom that he wasn't thinking about Tallie, he was. Maybe getting Tallie out of his system was all his brother needed to get back on the job. Nothing was ever going to change Dean, he would always be a tom-cat when it came to the opposite sex.

Slipping into the passenger seat, Sam ran his hands through his shaggy hair, yawning. "Dude, I think I could sleep for a week."

"You're gonna have to hold that thought, little brother, because I'm on a promise and I fully intend to collect on it. You can get your head down over at the Roadhouse," Dean smirked, brow cocked.

Sam was about to make some remark about always thinking with his downstairs brain, but he bit it back because at least the food was good at the Roadhouse.

The drive back to the crappy roadside motel was quiet. They were both exhausted, hungry and yet adrenaline spiked through both their systems. It was always like that after a hunt, especially one that ended successfully.

The boys both quickly showered and changed, with one packing while the other showered.

oooOooo

Sam scoured Dean's shoebox of tape cassettes looking for something that had been recorded during the most recent century and failed to find anything. He huffed and Dean laughed, digging his hand into the box and pulling out Styx.

"Now, Sammy, don't roll your eyes at me. That's good music there, classic, in fact."

Sam returned to staring out of the window as they sped down the highway, fully at the mercy of Dean's loins

Just for once though, he wished it was the other way around. Sure, there had been girls along the way, he'd be a fool not to notice the looks women gave him in bars, or wherever they were. But there hadn't really been anyone since Madison – and look how well that had turned out.

Thinking about it, it was better if he avoided women all together and just stuck with his right hand. At least that hadn't let him down, or died, yet.

It had come down to that: his hand and Dean's stash of skin magazines. Well, just as soon as he could he was going to change all that. He was going to take a leaf out of Dean's book and get laid. He was going to have a meaningless, casual, one-night stand, and get it over with.

Ok, so that wasn't ever going to happen, but it didn't mean he didn't think about it from time to time. Sam wasn't Dean, and he was never going to be. He would just have to be satisfied with his lot for now.

Letting his fall shut, he let his dreams go places he couldn't. The girl stood before him was everything he could want in a woman…and more. She'd seduced him with little to no effort considering how horny he was, and he was just moving things into the dream bedroom when he was woken by the screech of tires and the feeling that the Impala was about to lurch sideways.

Scrambling to right himself, he forced himself out of the arms of his dream woman and into the real world. Dean was putting the Impala through a rigorous U-turn.

"Wha- What's…Dean? What's happening? Is it a demon?" He screamed the words, fearing for his brother's life.

"S'ok, Sammy. Saw something, need to check it out," Dean tipped him a wink, laughing as the Impala straightened.

oooOooo

It always amazed Dean how Sammy could scrunch down and sleep in the car. He wasn't sure even he could scrunch up that much and he was at least two-three inches shorter than Sammy. Dean guessed it was because over the years he had just gotten used to being able to sleep anywhere, anyhow.

But right at that moment Sammy was the least of his worries. He could swear blind he had just seen Tallie parked by the side of the road. It had taken less than three second to spin the car and head back the way they had just come.

The ancient green jeep was parked by an outcrop of rocks about 30 feet from the side of the road, and the one figure sat atop the formation was most definitely Tallie.

"Say, Sammy, how 'bout you take the Impala back to the Roadhouse and I'll meet you there later," he winked again, nodding his head in Tallie's direction.

Sam rolled his eyes but took the keys. Once again, Dean's loins won out.

"Get one scratch on my baby, and you're a dead man, Sammy," Dean warned him.

"Yeah, yeah. Been there, done that already," Sam sighed wearily and climbed into the driver's seat.

Dean waited until Sam had disappeared down the road before he ambled cockily over to where Tallie still sat.

He must have left his stealth mode in the car because as he crept up to her, she spun around and laughed at him.

"So, you're back then?"

Dean smirked, "Looks like it. What'ya doing all the way out here?"

"Thinking. I was on my way back from Bobby's and this was always my favorite spot to sit and think, watch the sun go down between the mountains," she told him.

Dean's brows shot up. Bobby knew about her too and had never mentioned her. He wondered what other secrets they would find out eventually. Maybe Bobby had a daughter tucked away somewhere. He shrugged and climbed up on the rock formation to sit beside Tallie.

"Sun should be setting any time soon," she smiled, snuggling up to him and linking her arm through his comfortably. "Unless you can't wait that long?"

Dean swallowed long and hard before he managed a strangled: "I'm good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:-**

"Sam," Ellen greeted him with a smile as he walked through the Roadhouse's door. Her eyes darted around as she peered over Sam's lanky frame for his brother. "Where's your brother?"

"I kinda left him…" he started, motioning his head back towards the door.

Ellen held up her hand, sighing resigned. "Awww heck. Just don't tell me, okay? I think I'm better off not knowing. You need your room; it's yours, as long as you need it."

"Thanks Ellen," he smiled almost apologetically.

"And if you want something to eat, get your butt back down here and I'll get Jo to feed you," she told him, already to moving to serve another customer, another hunter.

Sam headed up to the room he and Dean had shared before so he could drop their bags in their room and shower. He felt dirty and kinda disgusting. And if he was truthful, he was still kinda shocked that Dean had let him take the Impala. He'd driven the rest of the way in a cold sweat in case anything happened to his brother's most treasured possession.

By the time he made it down to the kitchen, Jo had already disappeared and Sam was more than happy about that. He hated seeing what was possibly a hint of betrayal in the young girl's eyes when it came to Dean. You'd have to be blind not to realize that Jo had always had a bit of a thing for Dean, so yeah, it was gonna hurt the kid watching the guy she was crushing on flirt with her older sister.

There was a bowl of chicken stew and half a loaf of thickly sliced bread waiting for him, along with a bottle of beer. He sat down and started eating, smirking to himself as he tried not to think about Dean and Tallie.

He liked Tallie. It was kinda hard not to when she was basically just a female version of Dean. And Sam kinda liked the idea of Dean having met his match. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Sam's sense of humor.

After he'd finished eating, Sam didn't feel like being alone so he made his way through to the bar to see if he could challenge Ash to a game of pool. Ash was more than happy to kick Sam's butt around the pool table. They made it best out of three, then best out of five, best out of ten, and so it went on all night. Apparently Sam didn't possess Dean's hustling skills when it came to pool but Ash was a God at the table. He was just glad they weren't betting money on the games.

When he fell into his bed a couple of hours later, he was slightly drunk to say the least but it blotted out the loneliness and he couldn't ask for more than that.

* * *

Dean sat in silence as he waited for the sun to set. It seemed like a futile experience to him and after about ten minutes of sitting still he started to fidget on the rocks they were sat on.

"It won't kill you to wait a few, you know," the seductive voice whispered in his ear. "You said you were good, so sit back and enjoy it. Soak up the ambience, and all that crap."

Dean cast a look at Tallie only to see she was grinning at him again. '_I can do this_,' he thought to himself. '_I can sit still for a while and it won't kill me. I can do this_.'

"Would it help if I sat a little closer?" She slid the couple of inches distance between them and curled herself into the side of Dean's body. And damn it, he smelled so good. She wanted to lick and kiss every bit of him to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Dean couldn't ignore the half-teasing, half-seductive tone of Tallie's voice. Curls of lust spiraled through the pit of his stomach.

"Would it help if we made out a lil while watching the sun go down?" she whispered, reaching up to flick his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

His breath hitched and he squirmed in his seat. His pants were getting gfar too tight to be classed as comfortable. Right now, they could actually be classed as a danger to his balls, and he couldn't do anything about it without drawing attention to the fact that she was driving him insane. This wasn't playing fair. And he wasn't going to let her win this round. "Actually, I never really took time out to watch the sun go down before so I think I'm good just sitting here and watching. Thanks anyway, though."

"Huh," she giggled softly. "Is that right?" She made a move to shuffle away from him but he caught her around the waist and pulled her flush against him. Tallie giggled again and curled back into his side.

Dean dropped his head down to hers, his lips slid sensually across hers, teasing and begging along the closed seam until finally, they parted and allowed him in. His tongue swept through her lips, danced and tasted hers.

Tallie moaned, even though she didn't want to. Teasing Dean was more fun that she was willing to admit even to herself. But damn, he could kiss up a storm. And the taste of him: pure decadent sin.

She slid her hands down his sides until she reached the hem of his triple layered shirts, then slipped them under until her fingertips skirted his smooth warm skin. She could feel him shiver against the gentle scratch of her nails across his back.

Dean groaned as fresh spirals of desire pistoned through his entire body. Need and lust crawled through his veins. His hands swept cautiously over her body, skimming her curves until he cupped one firm breast in his palm, feeling the nipple tauten against his hand. He kissed her harder, their teeth clashing, and their lips bruising. He kissed her until he tasted blood, not sure if it was his or Tallie's.

Pulling away, breathless and panting, he looked down at her, "So, how long does this take?" He motioned the slice of deep orange sun that still peeked out between the mountains.

"Depends. Sometimes just a few minutes," she felt him sigh and relax against her. 'And then sometimes it can take over an hour," and she felt him tense back up. "Oh for God's sake, come on," she jumped off the rock and pulled him by the hand.

"What? I thought you wanted to watch the damn sun set," he grumped.

"And you don't. C'mon, let's go," she tugged at his hand until he jumped off the rocks.

"So, where're we going? I'm not sure Ellen wouldn't be too stoked to see us back at the Roadhouse," he grimaced at the thought of an angry Ellen but resisted the urge to cup his balls in front of Tallie.

"A nameless, faceless motel," she shirked her brows and grinned. "Think of it as an exciting adventure. I'm sure you can manage that, huh?"

Dean was rendered speechless. Tallie was something else. He let her pull him over to her crappy, beaten-up jeep. _Christ, I musta been having a brainfart moment letting Sam take the Impala, _he thought as he climbed up into the front seat.

"I should hold on to something if I were you – and no, not me – because it can get kinda bumpy in this old thing," she laughed, kicking it into gear and taking off hard enough to jolt up a flume of dust in her wake.

Dean grabbed on to the bar above his head and prayed that he still had a full range of motion by the time they got where they were going. And he hoped to God they got there before his ass was just one huge bruise. He was pretty sure that wouldn't be much in the bedroom Olympics he planned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:-**

Tallie silently led Dean to the small cabin she had paid for for the night, and as soon as they were through the door, they are all over each other like heat rash in summer. His shirts are pulled, tanked, ungracefully and undignified, over his head and dropped on the floor. Her hands felt like fire as they ran over his pecs, down across his abs and came to an abrupt halt against his defined hip bones.

Tallie let out a small gasp of appreciation, "Fuck, I knew you'd look good under all those layers but… wow." Her fingertips traced every dip and curve of every part of Dean's torso.

Dean ran his hands up Tallie's arms until he reached her shoulders, his fingertips grazing her neck just below her ears, and he felt her shiver. He dipped to brush his lips against the sensitive area, a barely there kiss moving along her jaw line.

She closed her eyes as Dean slowly kissed her, his tongue running over her bottom lip before easing between her slightly parted lips to taste her sweet mouth. He cupped the back of her head; his fingers weaved through her silky hair as his other hand traveled back down her body, exploring her curves over her clothes.

Both of his hands slid down to Tallie's butt, grasping the firm cheeks and lifting her off the ground. With her legs wrapped round his waist, he carried her to the bed and gently set her down. The soft glow from the setting sun flooded the room through the open curtains and she shimmered in gold as he stood above her, his head turned to the window.

"Now you want to watch the sun set?" she whispered teasingly.

Dean walked to the window intent on closing the threadbare curtains. She crept up behind him and letting her hands rest against the jut of his hipbones. Pressing herself against his naked back, she splayed her hands across his abdomen in an almost possessive nature.

"It is kinda awesome," he grinned, turning in her arms to face her. Her hands snaked up to hold his face between her palms and she reached up to kiss him. He could feel all the fire contained within her small body in that one long hot kiss and his own needs and desires took over. As he kissed her, his eager fingers sought to rid her of her clothing; letting them fall to the floor in a puddle of fabric round her ankles, leaving her standing there in a pair of black panties and a smirk.

As Tallie leaned forward, she planted a kiss in the middle of his defined pecs as she quickly unfastened his jeans. Her fingers danced along the edge of his waistband of his boxer briefs, taking in the soft firmness of his skin. Men who were this beautiful were meant to be savored, devoured slowly, ridden hard and put away wet… and she intended to make the most of this one night they had together.

Attempting to remove his jeans without taking his boots off was proving difficult, army issue boots were a pain in the ass at certain moments and this was one of them. Easing out of Tallie's grasp, Dean sat on the edge of the bed, unlaced his boots, and watched as she knelt in front of him and took over, gently moving his hands out of the way. Rising up so she could pull his pants down, he glanced at her reaction to his emerging erection.

With wide eyes, she pulled his pants slowly down his legs. Biting her lip in anticipation as the thickly veined shaft came into full view. Even in the dim light, she noticed the smattering of freckles along the velvety shaft. She needed to taste those freckles. Her tongue ran slowly around the rim before dipping into the indentation at the top and running down the underneath to the base where her hand was now situated.

Dean leaned back on the bed, grabbing handfuls of bed sheets as Tallie's lips enclosed the swollen head and gently sucked, her tongue swirling against the veined shaft. He groaned, enjoying the sensation. It had been a while; he wasn't sure he could cope with this and brought his hands to her head, gently lifting her away, bringing her back up to his level.

At the look of confusion on her face, he smiled and explained: "I'm gonna come too soon if you carrying on doing that."

She nodded and stood, straddling his legs and he kissed just above the elastic of her panties, hooked his thumbs under the sides, and slid them down her thighs, until they reached her ankles and then she stepped out of them.

Dean buried his face in the softness of her belly, breathing in her musky scent. He let his hands slide up the outside of her thighs until they came to rest on her hips and her fingers threaded through the short spikes of his hair as he nipped just above her pubic mound. Her dark, coarse hair tickled his chin.

Pulling her closer to him, he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh until his fingertips felt the wetness of her lips and slid between them, searching for the hard nub at the apex of her pussy. As he circled the tender flesh, he heard her breath hitch and he smirked. With her legs still straddling his, she gently lowered herself down until she was seated on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his warm skin as he slid his fingers inside her silken depths.

Reveling in the wet heat of her pussy on his thighs, Dean began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, stroking her responsive inner muscles, making her pant breathlessly, and then moan in quick succession. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest; her erect nipples brushed his skin and caused him to shiver. He felt her lean back with her hands on his shoulders and looking at her, he saw her eyes were closed tight and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth.

With his fingers thrusting hard and deep inside her now, she was rolling her hips to match his movements as her body raced to orgasm. Dean felt the wetness run from her and over his fingers. He watched her as her climax rippled through her body, her neck and chest flushed a delicate shade of pink. He was awestruck, unable to speak or even think. She looked incredible, beautiful…and he was slowly becoming aware of her watching him.

"Hey, still with me?" she whispered her voice thick with desire.

Dean groaned and grinned at the same time, "I'm right here." His hands were roaming her body, stroking her smooth, tight skin until they came to rest on her full breasts, his thumbs playing across her hardened nipples.

He was aching for her now, aching, and throbbing to be inside her, to feel her wrapped around him, her heat…her wetness…

Tallie, as if reading his thoughts, or maybe mirroring them with her own needs, put her hands against his chest, palms flat, and pushed him back on the bed. He shuffled until he came to rest against the headboard. She crawled seductively onto the bed, straddling him again.

As she crawled up his body, she nipped and kissed as much of him as she could. His skin felt like fire against her lips, and his honeyed taste filled her mouth. It had been a while since someone had awakened all her senses at once… normally it left her feeling naked and scared but with Dean, she felt like he would take nothing more of her than he needed or wanted.

Reaching his full pouty lips, she slipped her tongue between them and kissed him slowly and seductively, sighing into his mouth as his hands cupped her ass and maneuvered her to where he wanted her. She could feel his hard length against her wet pussy as they ground their groins together.

It would have been so easy for him to enter her this way, to just slip inside her and make love to her but Dean was enjoying her being in control. It was something new for him and he was okay about it, at least this time around.

She wriggled against him and slowly eased back as his swollen glans eased inside her silky tightness. Damn, it felt so good, it took all of her self control to not slam down on him and ride him hard. Instead, she eased back on him, letting him slide into her inch by inch until she was fully seated on him. Tallie leaned forward and kissed him as she began to rock back and forth on his thick shaft.

Dean growled into her mouth, his hands gripped her hips and he stopped himself from bucking into her. As she rocked, her nipples grazed his chest and sent sparks shimmying down his spine. He could feel her tremble as she slowly fucked him, her inner walls tremored around his cock. Her wetness seeped out, soaking his balls…and her breath was coming in short pants. He could tell she was close to coming again.

Biting her bottom lip, Tallie opened her eyes to look at Dean. He was watching her intently and she couldn't hold back as his gaze held hers – this was becoming more than a one night thing, and she knew it. No one had made her feel this way in such a short time… and she was doomed because nothing good could ever come of two die-hard hunters shacking up and getting all lovey-dovey.

But then all thoughts were interrupted, as a powerful orgasm swept over her body, she felt it sweep over every inch of her body, nothing was left untouched as goosebumps spread in the wake of her climax.

Dean, unable to hold back any longer, rolled them both over, staying buried deep inside her, his thighs spreading her hips even wider so he could push himself even deeper inside her. Tallie's hands wrapped around his biceps, her thighs pressed tightly against his hips, and he began to buck into her relentlessly. He needed his own release… he needed… fuck; his brain hit static as his body took over.

He felt the familiar tightening of his balls and thrust as hard as he could inside her, the first release was blissful, thrusting deeply again, and again until he was finally satiated. With a sigh, he tried to roll to her side but found she didn't want him to move. Still buried within her, he pushed up on his arms and looked down into her eyes.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Better than. Dean, would you do something for me?" she smiled shyly at him.

"What? It doesn't involve moving, does it? If it does, give me five minutes and I'm good to go again," he smirked, eyebrow raised in his usual cocky manner.

Tallie smacked his butt playfully. "No, you don't have to move… much. Just hold me okay, hold me while I sleep," her voice trailed off.

"I can do that," he smiled, and rolled off her. He pulled her into his body, wrapping his huge arms around her, twining his fingers through hers.

Moments like this didn't happen often for either of them, so yeah, they had to make the most of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:-**

Sunlight filtered through the shitty curtains and danced across Dean's tightly closed eyes. His body ached liked he'd just taken several full-on body hits from a very nasty poltergeist, and when he breathed in deeply several smells assaulted his senses. Some he knew well, other's he didn't.

Sex. Apple and cinnamon. Sex. Fresh tangy sweat mixed in with not-so-fresh, not-so-repugnant sweat. And sex. And something else that made his mouth water… but what he couldn't quite label until he forced himself to wake up a little more.

Not that he wasn't used to those smells – apart from the apple and cinnamon – it's just that he wasn't used to waking up with them. He wasn't used to waking up with anyone except Sammy – and then not in the same bed _thankyouverymuch_ and that was definitely _not _Sammy next to him. And that's where the intriguing smell of apple and cinnamon was emanating from. He could so take a bite of that.

Cracking his eyes open a fraction, he saw Tallie's own green eyes watching him, sparkling with a mixture of humor and mirth. Her hair was all over the place making her look like the wild, wanton woman she was and damn it, if he wasn't hard again within seconds.

"Morning," she grinned.

"Morning," he grunted.

"Not a morning person, huh?" she giggled.

"Not until I have two cups of very strong black coffee warming my insides," he growled and tried to bury himself back into the warmth of the bed.

"Aww, such a charmer first thing. Well, as you missed the fact that I'm dressed you will have also noticed that over there are two cups of coffee and two hot bacon, egg and sausage bagels," she chuckled, pulling the covers back off his naked body.

"Fuck," he whined, and tried to grab at them – and failed – before they fell on the floor. His boxer-briefs and t-shirt number one hit him in the chest. Rubbing his hand across his eyes to try and dislodge the sleep, he moved slowly and dressed. "Like what you see?" he twirled for her when he noticed her staring at him.

Tallie laughed, rolled her eyes and pushed a Styrofoam cup of coffee to the other side of the wobbly Formica-covered table. "I think I'll like it better after it's showered." She screwed up her nose.

Dean dropped into the chair and sipped the hot black liquid inside. "So, you've been awake a while then, I take it?"

"A while. And I wasn't quiet about showering and dressing. I even slammed the door on my way out. Dude, you sleep like the freakin' dead."

Dean scrunched his eyes up as he considered what Tallie'd said. "I don't. Not normally."

"I like you, Dean, just in case you hadn't noticed. I kinda like you a lot. That's never really happened to me before. Not this fast anyway. It kinda scares me. I almost took off instead of getting breakfast."

Dean stopped, half way to biting into his breakfast bagel, and looked across at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink.

"It scares me okay? I haven't been like this in a long time. I haven't let anyone in since, well, since what happened happened. And the strength of this between us," she waved her hand between them, "it scares me. I just needed to tell you that."

He nodded slowly. Lowering his breakfast down onto the napkin on the table, he chewed the inside of his cheek as he searched for the right words to say. From the moment he'd set eyes on Tallie, she'd affected him in a way no other woman had even come close to doing. And that was bad, because? It was bad because it didn't seem right for a hunter to try and carrying on a lasting relationship. Somewhere along the way, someone was going to get hurt and self-preservation kicked in.

He couldn't give her the things he would've liked to, in another world – an alternate universe. There'd be no hearts and flowers, no dinner waiting for him when he got home, no 'happy-ever-after'… just endless days of worrying and… and…

Tallie was staring at him open mouthed, and then it clicked. He'd said all that aloud. It had all come tumbling from his mouth like the worst kind of verbal diarrhea. He bit down hard on his lip and did his best to avoid looking at her, but this was Tallie, who hit everything head-on and didn't shirk away from anything.

"Listen to me Dean. I'm going to tell you something. For hunters like us, there is no hearts and flowers, no happy-ever-after. We take what we can get when we can get it, and we have to be satisfied with that because we don't know if we'll have next week, next month or even next year. You got that? So don't be expecting to me to be always waiting here for you, hoping you'll pass by sometime soon again. I will not spend my life pining for you, worrying every time you go on a hunt or whether you'll make it back alive…"

"And what about me? How the fuck do you think I feel about you going out hunting? At least I have Sam…you have who? No fucking one, that's who. I'm telling you Tallie, you get yourself killed and I will bring you back to life so I can kill you myself. I don't expect a happy-fucking-ever-after. I never once thought that was in my future, but then I met you and guess what? I fell, and I fell so fucking hard I hurt my ass on the way down…so don't you give me bullshit about not being here waiting for me, because you will damn well be right beside me no matter where I am. You got that?"

Tallie stared, shocked, unable to form a word even though her mouth hung open. No one, other than her mom, had ever dared speak to her like that. And damn, if it didn't get her as hot as hell. There was something wholly magnificent about Dean when he got all aggressive. Before she could stop herself, or give him hell back for daring to tell what she could or couldn't do, she launched herself bodily at him, their lips sealing their fate.

Maybe they did have a future together, Maybe it'd be kinda fucked up and nowhere near normal, but hey, even hunter's get the right to try.

Don't they?

**Finis**


End file.
